Melina DuLac
Melina is a naturally born werewolf from France, and is one of only a handful of werewolves to have survived an encounter with the Butcher. She fled her overseas after her packs murder and trained under various individuals in an attempt to get her revenge. She followed the rumors of werewolves in Washington state in an attempt to gain allies for her revenge, although fell in with the Omega pack as a hyper active brawler and Riley's lover Characteristics *'Name': Melina DuLac *'Aliases': The Silver Bandit, Luna (official codename) *'Age': 17 *'Hair': Silver *'Eyes': blue (Yellow in Lycan form) *'Likes': Arthur Amell (Formerly), the beach, motorbikes, leather, Yoga, sports, being truthful, Riley Talbot(love interest), scented baths *'Dislikes': The Amell family, vegetables, hunters, liars, being told her ideas are illogical, messes, the Butcher *'Family': (All Deceased), Riley Talbot (to her, he's just as precious as family), Omega Pack Appearance Human Melina is a tall girl, with pale, clear skin, extremely long silver and cool blue eyes, generally carrying a smug superior grin everywhere she goes. She possess a very well developed and toned figure, from a mix of being a werewolf and years of yoga. She typically in human form wears black leather jackets and trousers, along with varying colors of tube tops which accentuate her stomach and flatter her chest. When in private, or at home, she usually goes naked due to her werewolf heritage. Lycan Melina's body has an hourglass figure with C-cup breasts. Her fur is a thick layer of Silver Gray that matches her still long and wavy locks, and she keeps her bangs in front. The fur running down her face, chest, stomach, toes, inner thighs, and her hands and arms but stopped at her shoulders, however, is a white fur. She is now six-seven feet tall, physically strong teenage amazon supermodel body, and had a long luxurious tail. Pack attire Background The Silver-She Wolf Melina is a born delta werewolf, born to a family of influential charity workers who travel the world, seeking to do good. Raised largely on the move she got to see a variety of things and enjoy numerous experiences from a young age, along with her family. In addition she was in on her families secret from the start, and loved every second of being a werewolf, generally preferring her wolf form over her human one and particularly liked messing with hunters. Indeed she liked the risk and 'dance' she had with the various orders their family would run into on occasion over the years. Although she constantly got reprimanded by her father for her recklessness. This all changed while her family spent a month in Paris hoping to raise funds for their charities. Here she noticed a particular boy following her, and intrigued followed him, eventually deciding that he was interested in her and cut him some slack and asked him to go out with her. The boy, Arthur Amell was dumfounded and agreed. Over the next month Melina fell in love with the darkish, if highly skilled boy, impressed by his physical activeness and stamina, for a human. Indeed after he beat her in a free running race she felt she had found herself a mate, an equal. As such on the eve of the full moon she bought him aside to a secluded spot in the wood and transformed in front of him, and while he was shocked bit him. This turned out to be the worst mistake of her life. Arthur however did not change, and as his horror turned to sorrow, he quickly broke down crying. He told her that he was not only immune but also a hunter, and not just any hunter, but the son of 'the Butcher' and that day he had been following her he had been sent by his father to see if she and her family were werewolves. But yet because she had been in his eyes 'so human' he never considered her really as one. However the truth enraged Melina, feeling as though Arthur had never been interested in her she punched him in the face and fled back to her house crying. But upon returning she found the house in flames, and rushing inside, she got there just in time to see her mother get run through by a strange man in silver armour. The Butcher. And as the house collapsed around them, she fled again into the night, heartbroken. After this she traveled the world on her parent's inheritance training herself to get stronger and get her revenge. Meeting the Other Talbot During her travels she met up with a life long friend named Riley Talbot. She had met him online on a chartroom for humans swapping stories trying to discuss their highly inaccurate on the supernatural, he had caught her attention by his open mindedness. Still after they got talking in private, and for a joke sent him a picture of her, Riley recommended a meet up. A little apprehensive on going out with another human, she none the less agreed and they had a pleasant evening chatting at a cyber café. This was until three armed individuals burst in yelling in at the occupants to get on the floor, before they immediately went for Melina firing at the booth she and Riley were in. Realizing they were hunters she was forced to flee and ducked out the back and into an alley, with Riley following. After a brief argument over what was going on and Riley demanding an explanation, they quickly realized they had got cornered by the hunters. Riley attempted to get between Melina and the hunters leader, a woman, telling his friend to run. The woman gloated in their face, telling Melina its cute the dog got a 'pet' then shot Riley twice causing Melina to lose it, she had lost enough people. Transforming in an instant she clawed open the woman's face and threw her two accomplices into a dustbin. Allowing the woman to crawl away. As she now looked down at the bleeding a dying Riley, the boy looked up at her not with fear or contempt, but amusement, saying "guess that's why you knew so much on the chat room, huh?" Melina then collapsed in her wolf form and said she was so sorry, and that she never wanted him to get hurt, not after she lost everyone already. Riley tried to shrug it off before blood trickled down his lips. At this point Melina knew what she would have to do and offered to turn him to save his life. An offer which Riley accepted with a pained nod. The Omega Pack Together they went on the run from the monster hunting order fleeing overseas to America where they finally got a reprieve. It was during this time that Melina educated Riley in how to be a werewolf and the two adopted a mutual excitement of being in their wolf form. She also informed Riley about Arthur's betrayal and he promised to help her in finding peace. During one full moon on a pleasant Oregon evening though the two met a familiar clawed face, the women who had started their whole journey together appeared at where they were staying and violently shot the place up and chased them into the woods. Although Melina tried to protect Riley from harm each time she hit the women her hands seemed to burn against the cloth, and any attempt to touch her only resulted in greater pain. She realized to late due to her recklessness that the women was wearing silver cloth and soon the women had her on the ropes. It was only after Riley returned with another wolf and unleashed his werewolf power that the women was driven back. Taken back to the Mystery Mansion, here she met Sheela Zhou, who Riley had found in the woods. Together the two nursed the injured Melina back to health, and later discussed the idea of forming a pack to prevent attacks like this happening again. A few months later she along with Riley were drawn to the rumors of werewolves in Washington state. And after discovering via the news that Arthur was in the region she decided she needed to prevent him from hurting anyone else, and called Riley and the two moved out to stop him. However after tracking him down, via his scent, Arthur at first didn't realize who she was in werewolf form, until she flat out yelled out her name, and began to ruthlessly attack him. To her packs surprise Arthur didn't fight back, and didn't even yell out in pain as he allowed himself to be mauled and almost ripped apart by both wolves, until Riley had to pull Melina off him. After this Arthur, amazingly alive, simply got up and limped off not saying a word. Personality Melina is first and foremost a thrill seeker. She loves the rush and the excitement of a true chase, and is one never to back down from a challenge. She seeks out risk and as such can be considered extremely reckless, although she rarely goes about it without prior preparation. From this it is clear to see she is a women of passion, a person who loves to overcome obstacles, and as a result tends to look down on people who can't keep up. Indeed many people have called her condescending for highlighting other peoples faults, and the fact she always seems to be looking down on others. And as such she tends to get agitated when people confront her over her own faults. This is especially apparent in with her former boyfriend Arthur Amell, who despite every insistent from people around her, she still cannot forgive him or believe he has changed. However she does show clear respect to people who are better then her at things or have skills she does not, often relying on them to cover her own faults. Indeed she seems to also be attracted to strength, due to her parents insistence on finding a worthy mate and doesn't like the idea of sharing with other girls. She tends to flirt with those close to her since she's a open bisexual. At some level you could call Melina slightly insecure, trying to deny the truth and compensate for her own failings rather then address them. This can leave her short tempered and easily agitated if people try to correct her, and her unwillingness to change only exacerbates the problem. But despite these insecurities she is extremely brave and will com through for people in a pinch, and is willing to risk life and limb for anyone she considers a friend. Skills/Abilities Abilities *'Delta Werewolf' *'Strength:' Despite being a Delta, Melina possess a strength which is uncharacteristic of her class, and as such she can punch well above her weight range in both human and Werewolf form she can easily deliver knock out blows to more durable opponents. *'Determination:' Melina is headstrong and stubborn and when she sets her mind to something she not only does it, but will not stop until she succeeds. *'Seismic Sense:' Melina's natural ability as a werewolf is an extra sensitivity to vibrations, she can feel any movement in the ground or air around her, allowing her to form an Omni-present awareness of her surroundings, as such allowing her to know where things are without even looking at them, even if its in the air. The only downside is if a enemy is not moving she cannot detect it. *'Attractiveness' Skills *'Free running' *'Sociable' *'Kickboxing' *'Multi-lingual:' Melina naturally speaks French although years of living on the move has led to her picking up several languages, and developing a fairly neutral accent. Still she is known to slip back into both her native accent and talking in French when legitimately angered. Equipment *'Pack Uniform' *'Utility Belt' *'Titanium bracelets:' Melina had these bracelets custom made, and they are durable enough to block bullets. Add that with her lightning speed and ability to detect vibrations even in the air, Melina combines these abilities to deflect incoming projectiles in rapid succession. Relationships Melina's Relationships Voice Actor *Barbara Dunkelman (French Accent) Trivia *DuLac is the supposed last name of Sir Lancelot from the Knights of the round table. Navigation Category:Omega Pack Category:Werewolves Category:Werecreatures Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Riley's Love Interests